godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapverse
Summary Rapverse is a verse that was created in 1960, when it's god "KOOL HERC" decided to make the first rhyme ever in human history. The Bigger Bang however happened in 1979, expanding the verse to undefinable proportions. People like King Tim, the Funky Four, MC Ren, Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five came along, it was all good. Until the first beef ever happened in 1985, destroying the peace and harmony Rap once had. Drugs, Weed, Crime, Violence, and Racism and large quantities of money swept over the Rapverse over twenty years, bringing fifty percent into the dark side. However, a brave young man named Slick Rick came along and fought back, erupting a great war that would last for very long. They lost the war however, bringing half of the rappers into the violence. Many interesting stories were made indeed. Power Of The Verse The Old School Saga was very powerful, powerhouses like Ice Cube, LL Cool J, Rakim, the N.W.A and more taking over the eighties, while the godly underground rapper MF DOOM was the most powerful. Other underground rappers were much more powerful. Soon, we had Tupac Shakur who easily tanked a infinine AK-47 barrage and used it to his own advantage and managing to go through and survive a Me Against The World phase where every rapper was aiming at him influencing some great rappers, Big Pun being the first to master flow, Snoop Dogg dogging, post N.W.A Dr. Dre holding his own against the like, harnessing the power of the ghostwriter, and the most powerful of them all Nas, who ended the reign of MF DOOM once and for all and spreading high influence to multiple other rappers to come. End-Saga Old School still kept up. We have people like Eminem during 1999 - 2002, who completely took over the rap game, Jay Z, Canibus, 50 Cent, Ja Rule, many other powerful rappers with good flow came. However, after that period of time, things significantly weakened with Eminem gaining a infinite power lock on him and being sealed in the depression dimension, 50 Cent losing power from not training, and Canibus being stuck in the underground. Some of the people who kept it up like Lil Wayne still were there. But a menacing threat named SOUJA BOY came along, and defeated most of the strong underground rappers and made them his minions. This led into the New School Saga. The New School Saga was yet weaker than the above, but still very powerful with the leader: Kendrick Lamar and his ascension to the hIIpower, J.Cole, his sidekick, Hopsin, Logic, Ski Mask The Slump God, Joyner Lucas, multiple others came along. However, there was a larger quantity of underground rappers, some being even stronger than full power MF Doom and King Ether Nas combined. Some, though, were weaker than Encore saga Eminem, rolling back to simple flows and introducing autotune to rap. However, the beats they harnessed were much more versatile, complex, and compound. We haven't reached end saga so lol Enemies Of This Verse Enemies Characters Old School Saga Illmatic God-Tier High Tier Mid-Tier Low-Tier Crap-Tier New School Saga Illmatic God-Tier High Tier Mid-Tier Low-Tier Crap-Tier habata batata Weapons Category:Verse page